


My Name Is Branded To Your Brain

by theartificialwolf



Series: Old One Shots [5]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Boss/Secretary, Fame is a drag queen, Older Work, Other, Secretary Sex, Sex over a desk, Smut, Violet's genitalia is whatever you want to imagine, mild bondage, repost from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialwolf/pseuds/theartificialwolf
Summary: Miss Fame runs a fashion empire and when a model drops out last minute before the biggest shoot in the company's history, Miss Fame's new assistant offers to fill in. Not having much of a choice, Miss Fame agrees, but suddenly she can't help but notice how very much she likes having Violet under her...





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Silly little idea that popped into my head after watching that Instagram video of Violet doing things with a pair of glasses. You know the one. One word. Deepthroat. Think there was also a photo of Pearl looking all glamorous answering a phone? Well, my brain processed those into this. Also, I was having a day where I was feeling weird about my own gender so Violet’s is kind of ambiguous. I use she/her pronouns but she can be a drag queen or a bio female. Imagine whatever suits your preferences. Enjoy!

Miss Fame looked over the potential new products with a critical eye. They were all terrible and completely unworthy of the Miss Fame Brand. 

“Pearl! Where’s my coffee?” she yelled in the direction of the door, knowing her assistant would hear. 

“Right here, Miss Fame,” a soft feminine voice replied. Huh. That certainly wasn’t Pearl. A pretty slender thing brought in her coffee immediately. The brand herself took a sip. Made to perfection. That was a pleasant change. 

“You’re not Pearl. Who are you?”

“I’m Violet, Violet Chachki. Nice to meet you, Miss Fame.” The girl curtseyed neatly despite her skin tight pencil skirt. “You fired Pearl last week. I’m her replacement.” 

Fame took the moment to look the girl over. She had dark curly hair, creamy pale skin and plush red lips. She wore elegant black framed glasses, a sheer white button up, black pencil skirt that hugged her curves in all the right ways, sheer black stockings and patent leather pumps that added to her already impressive stature. A couple of tattoos were visible on her slender arms. She looked like a model, not a secretary. How perfect for the Miss Fame brand to have this lovely creature as her assistant. 

“I need a file. 1950s Dior silhouettes. It’s in that cabinet over there. Be a doll and fetch it for me?” Fame indicated a low filing cabinet on the side of the room.

“Right away, Miss Fame!” she responded, quick to follow Fame’s instructions. Obedient. Fame was liking her more and more. Once she bent over and gave the brand get a better view of her perfect ass, Fame mentally groaned in frustration. The last thing the company needed was a sexual harassment lawsuit but Christ, this girl was sexy. She returned with the file and handed it to her boss. “Anything else I can do for you?” 

Yes, several things, thought Miss Fame. “That’ll be all for now. Thank you, Violet,” she said instead. The brand watched the new secretary walk from her office and close the door, her eyes glued to those tempting curves. Fame vowed to herself then and there that she’d find a way to make Violet hers.

As it turned out, seducing Violet Chachki was harder than Miss Fame thought it was going to be. She was ridiculously good at her job and soon she had her employer’s routine and needs down to a science. She made herself invaluable to the brand. Day after day, Fame watched as the girl showed up impeccably dressed and did everything she was asked with great alacrity and skill but she never seemed to respond much to Fame’s advances. Sure she bent over to fetch files whenever the drag queen wanted her to but Fame wanted more. 

But in particular, on days like this, Fame came to really appreciate her. Fame was wearing a long dress so she hadn’t tucked and was glad for the added comfort today because she was tense. The model hadn’t shown up for their shoot and Fame was irritable, all their careful planning about to go to waste. She had called her team together out have them brainstorm solutions. All of the suggestions were useless until Violet finally piped up. 

“I know you meant to have a hyper masculine model, but I could stand in. I know you would hate for all this planning and preparation to go to waste,” Violet suggested. The entire team held their breath. Her suggestion was bold. The boss’s personal secretary was offering to model in the most important ad campaign this company had yet and she wasn’t anything like their planned vision for it. Violet was soft and feminine, their missing model angular and masculine. Fame mulled it over. Her secretary was the most beautiful person in the room besides herself and she was right about not wanting to waste all this hard work. 

“Get her to wardrobe and hair and makeup. We’ll make it work,” announced the beautiful queen. Her instructions were quickly followed. Violet did fit the Miss Fame Brand after all; she had known it the moment the girl had walked into her office on her first day of work. And Fame had to admit to herself, she’d enjoy very much having Violet do this shoot with her. It was bondage and submission inspired. The original model was meant to be barely clad and kneel at Fame’s feet or otherwise show deference to the brand herself. Having Violet in all those compromising positions instead would be something to look forward to. 

Several people gasping at once brought Fame out of her fantasizing. Violet had returned. She was still wearing her black framed glasses. They had touched up her hair and makeup a bit and dressed her in a tight red bandeau and high waisted black booty shorts with fishnet stockings underneath and a pair of very high red patent leather stilettos that strapped to her ankles. A black leather collar completed the look. Fame’s jaw dropped open at the sight. 

Violet seemed to bask in all the attention. “Is this alright, Miss Fame?” she asked. She knew it was more than alright. All the same, Fame twirled her finger to indicated the girl should turn around for her. She did without question. Yes, perfection. 

“It’ll do,” said Fame nonchalantly. “You need more accessories.” The brand herself selected a pair of cuff bracelets from her eponymous line. They too were black leather like the collar she already wore. She handed them over. “Put those on and stand on that mark.” She indicated a spot on the set. “Someone get me some silk rope.” Someone ran off to fetch it for her. 

“We could take some photos while we wait,” suggested the photographer. 

“Excellent idea,” said Fame crisply. She walked over to the set where Violet waited. “Kneel please, Violet.” Gracefully, she sank to her knees and posed elegantly with her hands on her thighs looking up at Fame for further directions. 

“Very good, Miss Chachki. Stay right there. Miss Fame, why don’t you put your hands on her collar?” the photographer suggested. The brand put one hand on the kneeling girl’s cheek to tip her face up and hooked two fingers under the leather collar. Violet’s eyes met Fame’s and an intense look passed between them. The flash of the camera reminded them that they weren’t alone but neither seemed to care. 

“Looking good! Yes!” A couple more flashes and they had it. A change of accessories was in order. A leash was hooked onto Violet’s collar and she got on her hands and knees as Fame held the leash. The pair smoldered at the camera and the photographer encouraged them to keep doing what they were doing. 

Soon the assistant returned with the silken cord and Fame began to wind the cord around her subordinate’s slender wrists. A few posed photos were snapped of the bindings in progress. Then a few more with the knots complete. Violet looked stunning and she was selling the Miss Fame Brand as well as the brand herself was. Maybe it was better that the original model hadn’t shown up. 

The next pose had Violet laid out on her back, staring defiantly up at Fame and the brand on all fours above her, posed as if she were going to either strike or kiss the girl. Fame was growing heated in this position. She looked down and observed the heaves of the girl’s chest, her eyes dilated and her lips slightly parted. Finally! Thought Fame. A crack in the girl’s aloof exterior. Fame smiled smugly. This is what she was waiting for. The camera captured the moment. 

Violet was a natural in front of the camera and the photo shoot passed incredibly quickly. Far too quickly in Fame’s opinion. She was rather enjoying having Violet trussed up and underneath her but they had gotten everything they needed to shoot. Violet had quickly shrugged into a robe and had withdrawn from Fame. That wasn’t what she wanted. “Violet, may I see you in my office right now?” she asked, trying to keep her tone light. A startled look momentarily crossed her face before she schooled her features into a neutral mask.

“Of course, Miss Fame. I’ll be right in,” she said, following Miss Fame immediately back to her office. “Shut the door behind you,” she instructed. Violet did as she was told. She turned back to face her boss. 

“I’m so sorry for my unprofessional behavior, Miss Fame. It won’t happen again, I promise.” The unexpected words were out of the secretary’s mouth in a rush. Fame was taken aback. She had been nothing but professional her entire time with the company. The brand stared in disbelief. Realizing her assumption was wrong, Violet looked like she wished she could take back her words. 

“How did you think you were being unprofessional, Violet?” inquired Fame, a hint of amusement in her voice. For the first time since they’d met, the younger girl looked flustered. Perfect. Fame went in for the kill. She backed the girl up against the door. “Was it because of how you… reacted to me?” Fame drew a finger from just below the girl’s bandeau to the waistband of her shorts. 

“Y-yes,” she managed, looking away in shame. Fame took her chin and made the young girl look her in the eye. 

“What if I told you that I was pleased that you reacted that way to me?” Violet’s mouth parted slightly in disbelief and that was all the invitation Fame needed before claiming the girl’s mouth. The younger girl sighed as she let Fame’s tongue caress hers sensually, kissing her deeply as they pulled each other close. When they finally pulled apart for air, Violet looked shocked. 

“We can’t do this, Miss Fame!” she gasped, recoiling from the brand.

“Why ever not, my dear? I want you and you want me. I don’t see the issue,” Fame purred. 

“It would reflect poorly on your brand if anyone were to know you seduced your employees. I wouldn’t want to be the one who brought down this company. I like it here,” she confessed. 

“Your concern is valid and I commend you for your loyalty. In fact, I think I’d like to reward it.” Fame looked hungrily over the girl. “But no one needs to know about this besides us.” She smiled winningly at the girl, who seemed to hesitate for only a moment before nodding her agreement. 

“Alright.” Violet smiled coyly. “Just remember you’ve got a meeting in forty-five minutes. How do you want to do this?”

Fame smiled wolfishly. “That’s enough time. Strip and bend over the desk.” To the brand’s delight, the younger girl made a strip tease of it, skillfully removing her clothes one tantalizing piece at a time and depositing them in a messy pile on the floor. Last of all, she removed her glasses, setting them to the side before walking to the desk with her hips swinging. She moved the chair out of the way and bent over, presented her curves to Fame’s scrutiny, shooting a smoldering look over her shoulder at the brand. God, every bit of her was lovely but she had the best ass.

Fame opened a desk drawer, drawing out a bottle of lube. Violet’s lips quirked but she said nothing. Fame ran her free hand over the enticing curve of Violet’s spine before her forefinger gently came to a stop on the girl’s asshole. “Is this ok?”

“Anything you want, Miss Fame,” she purred. Fame groaned. This girl was going to be the death of her but what a way to die, pressed up against those perfect curves. Fame laughed softly. 

“You’re really something, you know that?” She moved to behind the girl and pressed their hips flush before pulling the girl into a tender kiss. Violet smiled when the kiss ended, pressing one last peck to Fame’s lips before moving to brace herself against the desk. 

“Let’s get this started,” she said, her voice thick with desire. Fame arranged Violet’s hair to hang to one side so the brand could nibble her neck as she began to apply ample amounts of lube to her hole. The process was agonizingly slow but Fame didn’t want to hurt her. She relished the trust the girl placed in her and she did promise to reward her loyalty so she’d take care to make this as good as possible for her. 

Violet was whimpering from the preparation despite Fame’s gentleness. “Are you alright?” Fame asked, her voice full of concern.

“Fine. It’s just been a while. Don’t stop,” she begged. Fame complied, giving the girl more lube and making sure she was good and ready. When she was thrusting back on the brand’s fingers, Fame knew she was ready. Violet gasped when the fingers were withdrawn and Fame lifted her skirt, quickly slicked her length, giving herself a few good pumps to make sure she was good and hard before lining herself up with that slick hole. “Please,” begged Violet, her hands gripping the desk as she braced herself for the initial intrusion. “Make me yours.” 

“The things you say, Violet.” Fame began to press in, easing her way past that tight ring of muscle into her tight, slick heat, continuing to push until she bottomed out. Both of them were moaning softly as Violet adjusted to the intimate stretch, her muscles clenching involuntarily. Fame stroked her spine and nibbled her ear in an attempt to help her relax her body. She leaned in to whisper into her ear, “You’re doing so well, darling. You feel so good around me. I like having you naked and vulnerable and bent over my desk while I’m clothed. It does things to me. I just want to pound you into the desk and make you mine. I’ve wanted you for so long now.” Her voice was breathy and Violet loved the feel of her words tickling her skin.

“Show me how much you’ve wanted me. Fuck me!” Fame didn’t need to be told twice. She gripped the younger girl’s hips and thrust cautiously, drawing a small moan from the girl. “Oh yes! Mm. How long have you wanted me?” Her tone was conversational despite the breathy tone her voice took on as Fame continued to thrust into her. 

“Since you first walked in that door. I knew you’d fit the brand,” replied Fame. 

She laughed softly. “I’d say the brand fits in me pretty well.” Fame couldn’t help but laugh too. A particularly deep thrust caused Violet to moan loudly.

“Shhhh! No one needs to know about this, remember?” Fame chided mildly. Violet responded by clapping a hand over her own mouth. “So good to me.” She pressed Violet to put her chest flat against the desk, one hand holding her hips as she renewed her thrusts with vigor. 

“God, you feel so good around my dick. You moan so pretty for me. I wish we didn’t have to keep quiet. I want to take you home and make you scream for me.” A muffled moan sounded from behind Violet’s hand. “Oh you’d like that wouldn’t you? Maybe you’d even let me tie you up again. Do our own personal photoshoot. You’d look so gorgeous under me, just like you do now.” Violet pushed back into Fame’s thrusting, moaning at the deeper reach. “We ought to make this routine. Another way you can assist me during the day.”

Violet removed her hand from her mouth long enough to say, “Oh god yes, please!” before silencing herself again as Fame picked up the pace. She was beginning to feel herself getting closer to the big finish. She adjusted her angle slightly and Violet’s muscles clenched around her, drawing a traitorously loud moan from the brand. Violet looked over her shoulder, her hand still glued to her mouth, reminding Fame that she needed to be quiet. 

“Sorry.” She withdrew. “On your back on the desk baby. I want to really give it to you.” Violet’s eyes lit up and she rushed to comply, stealing a glance at the wall clock as she did so. Fifteen minutes left. Violet was wonderfully flexible, Fame noted, as she bent herself neatly in half with no visible effort. 

Fame stopped her from returning her hand to her mouth with a kiss, muffling the sounds of her reentry with her tongue. The brand pulled back and covered the girl’s mouth with her hand as she thrust rapidly into her. One of Violet’s hands joined hers on her mouth as she struggled to quiet herself. The other gripped Fame’s wrist where she had it braced against the desk. 

“You’re so flexible, so good to me. I never want this moment to end. I just want you to always feel my cock in you, filling you up and making you feel so good. I want to make it so that you never forget how I feel inside you.” A series of deep pushes emphasized her point. “I want you to remember how needy I made you. How much you want this. You’ve given yourself to me and you’re mine. All mine, Violet. Don’t you ever forget that.” Fame was getting really close so she reached between them to rub Violet to completion, determined to make the girl come first. 

When she did, her body clenched tight, her muffled moans coming out a a single drawn out sound of intense pleasure as her eyes rolled back in her head. Fame fucked her through it, bringing her hand to her mouth to taste Violet’s cum as she made her final pushes, spending herself within the girl. 

Oh yes she definitely fit the Miss Fame brand vey nicely. Fame couldn’t wait to look at the photos from earlier.


End file.
